Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of refrigeration technologies, and in particular, to refrigeration devices.
A beam as a connector is widely used in refrigeration device. For example, the beam can connect inner liners of two adjacent upper and lower or left and right storage chambers. For another example, the beam can also connect an inner liner of a lower storage chamber and a lower housing plate. It has been found that, during transportation, a horizontal portion of a beam that connects an inner liner of a lower storage chamber and a lower housing plate is often deformed due to impact and bumping and other reasons because of the location at the bottom of the refrigeration device and has lower strength. The foregoing problem is more evident especially when the refrigeration device is wider.